


School crush

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [11]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 11: Oh, just digging my own grave, you?Taeil stares back at him with a look of annoyance, that Kun easily recognizes as fake, “Then you should start working,” Taeil slips down from the table and turns to lift the books back in his arms, “they don’t pay you for nothing, y’know?” At one point this evening, Kun will get him back for the teasing smile.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	School crush

It has been a couple of hours since the last of Kuns students left, but staying at the school after the work hours have ended has become a usual thing for him. Paper grading, essay after essay, test after test, making new ones for the days ahead, finding information and new tasks to hand out tomorrow, answering emails and waiting until the next cup of coffee will cool down – that’s how his evenings have started to look like ever since the spring came with all the exams and the annual government check-ups. He could leave soon, if the last of his energy would travel to his fingers, which are dancing in air on top of the keyboard in front of him. It’s only a test to see if the students have been doing the assigned home reading, so it can be simple if Kun wants it to be, but even simple questions require some thought to come up with.

He is on the question number seven, so if he comes up with three more, he can call it a day and leave this building for good. Kun can hear footsteps in the hall, the entrance door to the lecture hall is open, he’s not sure why they do so, but since all the teachers leave their doors open after the children are gone, Kun does so too. It’s probably the cleaning lady, which means she has finished her work in the upper floors and only his is left, so he should hurry up before it gets too late and he’s too tired to drive home.

Kun goes back to staring at the computer screen, he types _do you agree with_ and then stops again, it should be an open question, one where you can share your opinions, but what could they agree with?

“What is my favourite workaholic doing?” Kun freezes for a second, he pushed the footsteps in a far corner of his mind, so they wouldn’t disturb while he thinks. Somehow, he didn’t imagine them belonging to no one else than the cleaner.

The called man turns away from the computer again, secretly being glad that he can spend a few minutes procrastinating, but this time for a reason, “Oh, just digging my own grave, you?” He doesn’t see Taeil often this late at the work, unlike him, Taeil can work from home and not feel chained to his job if he does so. Kun’s a little bit jealous of that.

“Another test?” Taeil comes over to the desk, dropping the books in his hands on it. They land with a loud thud that irks Kun, but he won’t say anything about it. Instead he pushes himself away from the computer, making use of the tiny wheels of his office chair. He stops not so far from the opposite of where on the other side of the surface his visitor is standing.

“Mhm,” Kun hums, as he places one of the elbows on the desk to lean his head against the arm. Taeil must have noticed the change of Kuns mind, so he barely, but sits down on the desk, making sure that nothing gets underneath him. “And why are you still here?” Kun curiously looks up to the other, who has rather taken interest in something that is happening outside the window.

“I gathered some information on a topic you won’t understand either way,” If before he looked a little bit lost in thoughts, then when Taeil diverted his attention to Kun, there was something more behind his eyes. “I didn’t want to take the books home, and now I wanted to leave them in the library.” He tilts his head to the side and sends a smile to Kun, and automatically the younger smiles back. Kun starts to draw patterns with his finger on the chairs handle, they’re both tired and he can tell.

“Well, I have to write three more questions and I’m done.” They way Taeil tries to keep his face like it was before, Kun can still see how his cheeks lift up a little bit, it only boils up the bubbling feeling below his ribs. The younger changes the position in which he is seated, leans completely against the back support and places the other arm on the handle too, somewhat daring.

At some point, Taeil had started to swing one of his legs, Kun notices only now. The elder has to twist his body to the side even more if he wants to look at Kun, his cheek is halfway squished, halfway resting on his shoulder, Kun dwells on it, the skin looks so soft. Taeil drags a hum before speaking up, “We could hang out and relax… at my place,” He looks at Kun as if he wouldn’t know the answer already, “if you want?”

Now, it’s Kuns turn to try and suppress the smile. It probably look hilarious from the side, how two adults tip-toe around like children. Kun exhales deeply with a _hm_ , pretending to scrunch his face as if he would be thinking about it deeply. He turns on the chair from one side to the other, to get rid of the shaking feeling in his legs. “I think I want to.” He hopes that his face hasn’t gotten a tone redder than it was, that’d be embarrassing.

Taeil looks at him with a look of annoyance, that Kun easily recognizes as fake, “Then you should start working,” Taeil slips down from the table and turns to lift the books back in his arms, “they don’t pay you for nothing, y’know?” At one point this evening, Kun will get him back for the teasing smile. The elder is already leaving, his back turned towards Kun, “Be quick, I’ll be back in ten.”

Kuns eyes don’t leave the other figure in the room until he has made sure that Taeil has gone to the library at the end of the hall. He gives himself a moment to play with the handles and his mind to come back to earth. A single push of his legs is all it takes to be back by the screen of the computer. Sudden pang of inspiration overtakes him, he should finish this fast.

**Author's Note:**

> wayv new hairstyles,,,,,,interesting,, thats how i'd call it.  
> kun strawberry -> kun blueberry


End file.
